


The Doctor's Mechanic

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [47]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Jake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Gods, CLUDDLES, Doctor!Will, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic!Jake, Multi, Nurse!Percy, Omega!Percy, Omega!will, Polyamory, Sharing Body Heat, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy is a nurse, in love with one of his hospital's kindest doctors; Doctor Solace. When he then meets a mechanic, he also finds himself attracted to the handsome alpha; Jake. He's in for a surprise when he realizes they're mates.





	The Doctor's Mechanic

PJatO || Jakillercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Doctor's Mechanic || Jakillercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Doctor's Mechanic

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, fluff, cuddles, sharing body-heat

Main Pairing: Jake/Will/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Jake Mason

Summary: Percy is a nurse, in love with one of his hospital's kindest doctors; Doctor Solace. When he then meets a mechanic, he also finds himself attracted to the handsome alpha; Jake. He's in for a surprise when he realizes they're mates.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_The Doctor's Mechanic_

Percy Jackson was the reason Doctor Solace missed the old, rather sexist, nurse uniforms for omegas; which was a horrible thing to think especially considering Will Solace was an omega himself. But the uniforms, the tight white ones with the red cross on the hat and the nice, short skirt, it would so improve the view in the ER. But as it was, Percy Jackson looked ridiculously sexy even in the regular, blue scrubs that the nurses wore. The blonde doctor pushed his glasses up and smiled at the nurse leaning against the counter. Percy turned a little to return the smile.

"Hello, Doctor Solace! Doctor Simmons is... waiting for you in 3, but take your time."

Will snorted softly at that. Percy and Doctor Octavian Simmons did not get along very well – and that was a problem; _for Doctor Simmons_. Because every doctor worth their money knew not to anger the head nurse of the ER. And every doctor at the Asclepius Hospital liked Percy far too much to anger him anyway. Will in particular had a soft sport for the gorgeous and kind nurse. No one cared more about the patients than Percy; he loved getting involved, particularly when it was a child or someone who didn't get taken seriously. Just last week, there was a kid, genderfluid beta called Alex, and Doctor Lawrence blatantly refused to stick to the pronouns Alex gave even after being politely asked. Sure, Alex took it in stride and didn't let the doctor get the reaction he wanted, but Percy tested his claws on Doctor Lawrence's face anyway and when Bryce Lawrence went to the head of the hospital, Annabeth Chase, to formally complaint, well, he came to learn that Alex was the mate of Miss Chase's cousin. Not to mention the part where Miss Chase and Percy were rather close friends. Needless to say, Bryce was the one ending up with the trouble.

Percy Jackson was admirable. He always stood tall and proud and fierce for everyone. He was used to it, being a male omega. He had lived through years of being disrespected for it, of being belittled. So he cared. He cared a lot. He was the heart of this hospital – and oh, he had also collected quite a few hearts with the time. Will's heart was definitely among them.

Percy was perfect for him. The perfect gentle, fierce, strong and beautiful omega to complete Will and his alpha. Will himself, he was a omega and he was happily mated to Jake Mason, a mechanic and the perfect alpha. Many alphas didn't like when their omegas worked jobs that earned more than them. Jake? He was so proud of his mate, he always introduced Will as _Doctor_ Solace to stress it, with a broad, proud grin. It was endearing. And, in the end, it was Will's job that had made it possible for them to buy the mechanic's shop for Jake – while it had been Jake working at various shops at the same time to get Will through medical school. The two of them completed each other.

There was however a part of Will that _knew_ they could be even more perfect if they added Percy...

/break\

Percy sighed softly as he drove home from work. Doctor Solace had smiled at him today. He didn't get to see the blonde doctor every day, but today was one of the days where their schedules aligned.

He was _so gorgeous_. Shoulder-long blonde hair that he usually wore in a loose bun, sky-blue eyes, tanned skin and a rather fair but not overly strong build. He was an omega and just as they tended to, rather calm and soothing. Mothering and and caring too; Doctor Solace was a bit of the mother-hen of the hospital. Though he could get very determined when a patient wasn't listening to him. Just last week, this kid had been in, total exhaustion from overworking himself, Will had threatened to tie him to the bed if he didn't listen to the doctor's orders.

And it wasn't just patients Doctor Solace cared about. Rachel, one of Percy's nurses, had gone to work slightly sick and Will had sent her home, not allowing any arguments. He had even called an uber for her to make sure she'd get there safely and then called a delivery service to bring soup to her place around evening. It was sweet how thoughtful Will was.

But Percy knew his silly crush was pointless anyway; Will wore a golden wedding-band on a golden chain around his neck (to avoid losing it at the hospital), as well as an alpha's mate-mark on his neck. He was also clearly happy with his mate, because he spoke highly and with love of his alpha. So there was no reason for Percy to get his hopes up for anything more.

"W—What are you doing?", asked Percy as his car suddenly stuttered. "No, don't do this to me, Blackjack, you love me, remember that, please don't die on me."

But his gorgeous black Camaro died as soon as Percy pulled over. Heaving a sigh, Percy got out of his car. He _could_ just pop the lid and pretend he knew he understood how the anatomy of a car worked. Well, maybe if he bent over while pretending, then someone might stop and offer help. Then again, did Percy _really_ want the help of some creep who just wanted to ogle his ass...?

Frowning displeased, he got his phone out, just to see that it had died, just like it had promised two hours ago. Right. Because he had forgotten his charger at home. Otherwise, he could now call his best friend Leo, who was a mechanic, Leo could fix this in minutes and all would be well.

Heaving a very deep sigh, Percy rounded Blackjack and patted the loyal car's hood. There was a mechanic close-by, he knew that. He had heard the other nurses talk about it, that the owner was mates with one of the doctors and that he was very competent. Time for a little walk.

Thunder rumbled above head, as though it knew exactly that Percy had to walk now. He glared at the sky, hoping he could make it dry and before rain started.

It took him not even twenty minutes to reach _Bunker 9_ , a car shop, or so the sign said. Yawning, Percy stretched. He had not made it before the rain started. About half-way to the shop, it started pouring. Percy was soaking wet by the time he reached it and opened the door to the shop.

"Welcome to Bunker 9!", greeted a friendly, warm voice.

The owner of the voice was looking _good_. Dark, messy hair, broad shoulders and muscular arms, shown off by the wife-beater he was wearing. The man himself and the clothes he was wearing were smeared with grease and oil, making the alpha look even more handsome. Percy licked his lips, without even meaning to. He blushed, then shuddered as the cold caught up with him.

"Hey there, you okay?", asked the mechanic concerned as he stepped around the counter.

"Just... soaking wet", grunted Percy and paused, blinking slowly. "Well, that's a sentence I haven't said to an alpha in a _long_ time."

His eyes widened in mortification. Sometimes he forgot that strangers didn't take too kindly to his brand of humor, but the tall alpha just laughed, a hollering sound, as he came to stand in front of him. A small grin found its way onto Percy's lips at that.

"Damn, it's raining cats and dogs out there", grunted the mechanic as he looked past Percy through the window. "What are you doing in a weather like that? I'm Jake, by the way. Come on in, I'll fetch you a towel from the backroom. Just, stay right here."

"I figured it was the perfect weather for a little stroll", drawled Percy sarcastically. "My car broke down and my phone died so walking was kind of the only option I had."

The alpha returned with a towel large enough to wrap fully around all of Percy, reaching from his shoulders down to his knees. It was fluffy and comfy. Percy gladly curled into it, hiding in it and purring contently. The scene made Jake laugh again, fondly so.

"Okay, you tell me where your car broke down and I'll toe it", prompted Jake amused.

Jake pulled his phone out and typed a message and as he put it away again, Percy answered. "Twenty minutes footway down the street, just straight ahead. Black Camaro, at the side of the street. Can't miss it. But you shouldn't go out in the rain. And... you shouldn't leave a total stranger alone in your shop? I mean, not that I plan on stealing anything, but that is..."

"I just texted my mate. He's on his way home from work and will be right around to keep you company", chuckled Jake. "No worries. You're a pretty omega, but I'm not _that_ naive an alpha to leave you alone in my shop just because you're a pretty omega."

Percy blushed at the compliment and smiled shyly. It had been a while since an alpha last complimented him like that. Moments later and the shop's door opened to a cussing... Doctor Solace. Percy blinked wide-eyed and pulled the towel a little closer, inhaling deeply to notice that yes, the comforting scent clinging to it was that way because it was the familiar scent of Doctor Solace. Sweet and soothing. The cussing died down when Doctor Solace spotted the mechanic, a smile on his lips. Jake returned the smile and pulled the omega into his arms for a kiss.

"Long-ass shifts at the hospital and you want me to babysit your customers?", chided Will.

"You don't have to _babysit_ me, Doctor Solace", countered Percy amused.

Will froze, stunned, turning toward the omega. He blinked wide-eyed at how _adorable_ Percy looked, with the large towel wrapped around himself like a cocoon. Percy. The 'cute omega customer' Jake had texted him about was Percy Jackson. Well. Of course he was. After all, Jake had impeccable taste. Will smiled broadly and brightly as he got on his toe-tips to reach Jake's ear.

"That's Percy Jackson. You know, _my_ Percy Jackson", whispered Will lowly.

"O—oh", grunted Jake wide-eyed, turning a little to look at Percy over his shoulder.

Will had told Jake all about Percy. How impressive and amazing and dreamy Percy was, how Percy would make for the perfect addition to their matebond. The thing was; Will had not yet managed to make the two meet in an inconspicuous way. He had _tried_ , but something kept getting in the way.

"No worries, love, go and get Percy's car. I'll make sure Percy gets some dry clothes."

"Clothes?", echoed Percy surprised, cheeks coloring a little.

A serious frown was the answer he got. "You're soaked to the bones, Percy. You don't think I'll let you stay out here in this chilly car-shop? You're coming upstairs with me. You get a hot shower, dry clothes and a warm meal. Jake, close the shop when you leave."

Jake grunted in obedient agreement before he got his toe-truck, while Will led Percy upstairs into their cozy little apartment. Will straightened his back with pride as he led Percy into his den. His den was well taken care of. It was a home. A good home for Will and his alpha, but it surely could use a second omega. Percy would make it even more homey and comfortable.

"You're wet too", pointed Percy out.

It took Will decidedly too long to understand what Percy meant, because oh yeah, he had gotten hard and wet over thinking about the other omega _quite a lot_. He smiled politely at Percy.

"I took my car here. My clothes are a little wet, but I'm wearing a jacket. You...? You look like you took a dive into the pool fully clothed", grunted Will sternly. "To the bathroom, right here, take a nice, hot shower. I'll bring you dry, warm clothes in a minute."

"Thank you, Doctor Solace", smiled Percy politely.

"Will, please. You're in my den; I'm not having you be formal with me", chided Will playfully.

With a soft laugh did Percy head into the bathroom and Will made his way first to the bedroom to get changed and then to get Percy some clothes – sweatpants from Will and one of those ridiculously soft, large hoodies from Jake that Will personally liked to steal all the time. Placing the clothes in front of the bathroom door, Will made his way to the kitchen to look for something that was easy and quick to reheat and would be enough for three people. While doing so, Will dialed Jake's number, knowing his alpha would just put him on speaker once he was back at the shop.

"Will? That's _him_? That pretty thing is the omega you were talking about?", asked Jake once the call connected. "You said he was pretty, sure, but... He has _really_ pretty eyes. And he's funny."

"He i—is", confirmed Will with a very happy grin while preparing dinner. "Listen, I'm making dinner for the three of us. That way, you can get to... know him some better. I _told_ you he's perfect for us. You said you have me and don't _need_ a second omega in our bond. Well. I might not _need_ one, but I do _want_ one. This is the perfect opportunity for you to get to know him."

"You really have your hopes up for me falling for him", chuckled Jake knowingly.

"It's impossible not to fall for Percy Jackson", huffed Will. "Half the hospital lost their hearts to him already, your beloved mate included, Jakey. Just get your work done soon... or... take your time. Take a lot of time. Maybe he could just stay here, what with the horrible rain and his car..."

"William, no", grunted Jake firmly. "I am not lying to my customer so you can keep him locked up in your lair like a greedy dragon who just found a treasure."

"B—But _my precious_ ", whined Will playfully. "Okay, okay. You're right. I wouldn't want that anyway. I just thought the idea would be nice. Oh well. Still, hurry up, babe."

"Call me again when dinner is ready?", asked Jake pleadingly.

Will hummed in confirmation before disconnecting the call and focusing on the food, humming to himself in a carefree manner. "So—o, what's for dinner, Gollum?"

Will froze up and slowly turned around to face Percy. Percy was _so cute_ in the clothes, the over-sized hoodie slipping off one of his shoulders as he stood with his hip cocked and one eyebrow raised. Despite the slight panic he was feeling, Will licked his lips at the delectable sight.

"What?", asked Will slowly, trying to deflect.

"Oh, you heard me", snorted Percy, giving him a look. "You went all Gollum there about your precious. ...Me? You just... spent a lot of time fawning to your alpha mate about me."

Will decided for casual and shrugged. "You _do_ realize that essentially every unmated – and some mated – members of staff are completely enamored with you, right? You're such a caring, amazing, impressive, gorgeous, funny, strong, fierce and lovable person."

Percy's mouth formed an o as he stared at Will, a blush slowly forming on his cheeks. "...Oh. I... didn't know. I mean, I knew about the whole others having crushes on me, but... _you_?"

"Why am I special and get singled out?", huffed Will offended.

"Because I've had a crush on you since the day you _started_ at the hospital. All wide-eyed, cute, energetic omega doctor. I've seen a lot of those over the years. Many get beaten down by the job. Either the alphas who think themselves better, or by their omega nature not being able to work through losing a patient. But _you_ are so incredibly strong", pointed Percy out with a blush.

"...Oh", grunted Will, blinking very slowly. " _You_ have a crush on _me_?"

"Big one", nodded Percy and ducked his head. "But you're happily mated so I never..."

"Oh. Well. I'm working on convincing my mate that you would be the perfect addition to make us a triad", replied Will with a smile, slowly stepping up to Percy.

Percy also stepped up to him so the two of them were only a breath apart. Will gently wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer and Percy, in return, wrapped his arms around Will's neck. It was nothing but a gentle embrace, both omegas leaning into each other and soaking up each other's warmth and sweet scent. Dinner simmered, slowly heating up, until it beeped.

"Oh. Dinner", grunted Will, reluctantly letting go of Percy.

Percy legitimately whined at the loss of warmth. He was still freezing. Will called Jake to bring him up into their apartment. By the time Jake entered the room, Will had already served three plates.

Jake paused in the doorway, finding Will serving the last plate, with Percy literally attached to his back, clinging onto him and pressing up against him for warmth. Will did that occasionally with Jake whenever he sought out affections. But something about seeing the two omegas like that was utterly pleasing to the alpha-part of Jake's brain. It was so... soft and innocent.

"Am I too late? Am I no longer needed?", asked Jake playfully.

"Darling, we have _plenty_ of room for you. Help me carry the food, since Percy doesn't seem to have any free hands left", prompted Will amused. "It turns out, by the way, that Percy also has a crush on me. So now it's up to you to see we're the perfect omegas. Together."

"That sounds good", purred Percy pleased, walking right behind Will.

Jake grabbed the third plate and followed, a bit amused. Honestly, he felt like he already knew Percy inside-out from all of those stories Will had told him about the other omega. Once in the loving room, Will sat down cross-legged on the large couch, patting the spot between his legs. Percy nearly fluently slipped into said lap, curling together against Will's chest. He shuddered a little, telling Jake that he was indeed still freezing. Putting the two plates down, Jake grabbed the fluffiest blanket they had to wrap it around both omegas, earning him a grateful look from stunningly beautiful sea-green eyes. Oh boy. Jake was going to be a goner, wasn't he...? _Again_. He had gone through all of this already. A pretty and cute omega who had him wrapped around his little finger and he could already see this was the early courting phase with Will _all over_ again. Not that it was a surprise; Jake and Will were mated and Will had clearly fallen for this omega, so it was only natural that Jake too felt drawn to the dark-haired omega.

"Your car... is actually going to take me a while", sighed Jake as they started eating.

"You _fiend_!", gasped Percy playfully. "Trapping the poor, defenseless treasure with the dragon."

"Roar", made Will amused, nuzzling Percy's neck. "He heard our conversation."

"Ah", nodded Jake amused before he shook his head. "No. That's not it. Your car is in _serious_ need of repairs. Its held together by _duct-tape_ under your hood. You... know that, right?"

Percy winced and ducked his head. "Ye—eah. I meant to go and get it checked out for months, but I was just so busy with work... I kept delaying it... until it was too late. Oh well. I'm sure... someone can pick me up and give me a ride home, if the car's gonna need longer."

That was not how the night ended though. Throughout dinner and afterward, they talked. Percy was very inquisitive about Jake, but also about how Jake and Will had met and gotten together. They talked until they lost all sense of time and it was already dark. Slowly, to the dark, pleasant voice of Jake talking fondly of his first employer, a Mister Beckendorf who had taught him everything, Percy nodded off, sill sitting in Will's lap but with his head lolling sideways to rest on Jake's chest. Jake stared down at it mesmerized and like he was scared to startle Percy awake.

"Pretty omega", whispered Jake in awe. "And... And he _listened_. Even when I was car-babbling. No one aside from you and the employees ever listen to me car-babbling. He's _so cute_."

"I told you", grunted Will pleased, adjusting to lean against Percy's back comfortably.

Jake grabbed a third blanket to wrap around the three of them, very carefully trying to find a position they could actually all sleep in without waking Percy up. Moving to the bed would be more comfortable and probably easier, but it would also risk waking Percy. The omega looked way too cute as he was squished between Jake and Will. Yes, Jake could get used to this.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for this OT3. Dunno why I only ever wrote it once. Well. Now twice, I guess.
> 
> We have now officially entered the sprint to the finish line! Three more fics to go and this series ends. Don't worry, I saved the special ones for last so you're in for three more treats. First up, the Big Three thinking they're being sneaky by courting Percy in the form of horses.


End file.
